


None Yet

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But also not, Child Marriage, Crossdressing, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a Tease, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Plotbunnies, Story Cuts Off Suddenly, Time Travel, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: Severus looked at Harry. “Are you sure, Harry? This date? You don’t want to go back far enough to save your godfather?”Harry sighed. “As much as I want to, I know some things can’t be changed. Getting us to then is going to be strained enough but we can’t afford to wait any later. That was the turning point in the war.”And Harry was right. The date in question was during the summer after his fifth year. The death eaters had attacked the burrow. Fred had managed to apparate away with Harry but George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charley, Remus and Alistair had died.Not even a week later Severus was ousted as a spy and was in a coma in the hospital wing when Albus went to find the gaunt family ring. Without Severus there to help him, Albus died within an hour of arriving back at Hogwarts.As it turned out when Severus regained consciousness a few days later he was able to tell everyone that Voldemort hadn’t made any horcrux’s. It was all a ruse to lead them on a wild goose chase.This was six years ago.Now they had a chance to go back and change everything.





	None Yet

Severus looked at Harry. “Are you sure, Harry? This date? You don’t want to go back far enough to save your godfather?”

Harry sighed. “As much as I want to, I know some things can’t be changed. Getting us to then is going to be strained enough but we can’t afford to wait any later. That was the turning point in the war.” And Harry was right. The date in question was during the summer after his fifth year. The death eaters had attacked the burrow. Fred had managed to apparate away with Harry but George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charley, Remus and Alistair had died.

Not even a week later Severus was ousted as a spy and was in a coma in the hospital wing when Albus went to find the gaunt family ring. Without Severus there to help him, Albus died within an hour of arriving back at Hogwarts.

As it turned out when Severus regained consciousness a few days later he was able to tell everyone that Voldemort hadn’t made any horcrux’s. It was all a ruse to lead them on a wild goose chase.

This was six years ago. Harry and Severus were the only two left alive, fighting for the light. Harry had come across a rather obscure old book while he was wandering through his bank vaults a few weeks ago. It turns out that one of his ancestors was researching time magic. He had perfected it up to five years but after that each month put a strain of the caster. By the time Harry and Severus would get everything ready the strain to go far enough back to save Sirius would be too much.

Harry double checked his makeup and made sure his wig was on straight before charming it to stay put. He stood up, not even fazed by the huge heels and looked at Severus. “I have to get the last few ingredients for the ritual. I trust you can get everything set up here?”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Of course, Lilyanna. You get the ingredients, I’ll get things ready. If you don’t contact me in ten minutes I’m coming to get you.”

Harry rolled his eyes and rested a finger against the ring on his left hand. “I’ll keep in contact the whole time, you know that.” He activated the charms on his earing that would let him and Severus communicate over long distance and activated the charm on his ring that would let Severus know his state of health by looking at the colour of a cloud of smoke in the glass ball on a matching ring on his own hand.

When the war started to get bad Harry had taken to hiding by disguising himself as a woman named Lilyanna Aurion. Harry then died Severus’ hair red, charmed his eyes a red/brown and told him his cover name was Kratos Aurion. Severus didn’t get the reference but knew that no pureblood would recognise two characters from a muggle videogame.

After Harry got the last few ingredients for the ritual he made sure he had everything he could need when back in time. Assuring himself he had everything he went back to where he and Severus were staying. Two days later Harry was back in his normal clothes, Severus back to his normal appearance and both of them carrying a spelled bag around their neck.

The ritual was long and they both gasped at the drain on their magic when it finished. The world spun out of control and harry closed his eyes. He felt a jarring thud and opened his eyes to find himself staring at the ceiling of his old room at the Dursleys.

He stood up and took stock of himself. He was wearing the same clothes he had on when he cast the spell. His body was the same as it should be though. Harry sighed, looks like he will have to go on that nutrient potion again.

He pulled out his earing and ring and called Severus. He sighed happily when the response was immediate. “Hey, Sev.”

“Harry. How are you? Did you land okay?”

“Yeah. I’m just upset that I’m a scrawny git again. I’m gonna have to have those nutrient potions.”

“I’ll get started on them… looks like we arrived two days early. You have until tomorrow before you get taken to the burrow. I’ll try and help but I’m not sure what I could do without blowing my cover.”

Harry sighed. “We’ll do what we always do. Keep moving forward.”

“Step by step.”

“Moment by moment.”

“Alright Harry. I’m going to get started on those potions. You do what you need to.”

Harry nodded even though Severus couldn’t see him. “I will need to speak to my Aunt about moving home. They can’t stay here for long.”

Severus sighed. “Do you have to? You know that if the death eaters don’t kill them, I will.”

Harry shook his head. “No killing. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Sure. Keep your rings on, just disable the charms on the earring.”

“Yeah, will do. Stay safe.”

“You too.”

Harry disabled the charms on the earing so Severus would no longer be able to hear everything he said and stretched. He activated the charms to make both the earring and the ring on his finger invisible to everyone but him and Severus.

The conversation with his Aunt was gruelling to say the least. It wasn’t until he pulled out the dead to the property and told them they were officially evicted from the property and had three days to move out that they actually started to take him seriously. Harry had been delighted the first time round when he found out that he owned the whole of Privet Drive.

Harry looked around the house and packed his things up, making sure not to leave anything there. Anything that didn’t fit in his trunk went into his charmed bag. He was very happy to discover some of his mother’s things in the attic and carefully put all of them in his bag. Petunia was getting none of it.

Sure enough, at dinner the next day several order members showed up to escort Harry to the burrow.

The next evening found Harry pacing in the burrow kitchen window. He activated the charms on his earing so Severus cold hear him. Any minute now…

BOOM!

Harry pulled out his wand and the sword of Gryffindor and leant against the wall next to the window. “Get back up, their breaking the wards!”

A shock of light shot through the window. Harry cursed. “They put up anti-apparation wards!” another flash of light. “Shit. Portkeys are out.” Harry fired a shot out the window just as Alistair came into view. It hit the death eaters who turned around to face the scarred old Auror.

Mad-eye managed to jump past the ward boundary and ran up to the house, firing spells at his back the whole way. Harry smiled. One life saved.

Mad-Eye burst through the door and shut it behind him. Harry smirked. “Nice of you to join the party.”

Mad-Eye looked askance at harry and noticed his positioning. “Thanks for the backup, Potter.”

Harry inclined his head. “Welcome.” He turned and fired a volley of spells out the window. “Anyone else coming?” he called.

“No.” Arthur’s voice came from the living room. “They blocked off the floo too.”

Harry cursed. “Bill, take their wards down, before they have a chance to reinforce them.”

Bill nodded and set to work removing the anti-escape wards.

There was a deafening boom and the house shook. “Shit. They took out the wards.” Harry glanced over at the others. There was no way he was letting them die this time.

“ _Harry, what are you planning?_ ” came Severus’ voice over the earring.

Harry smirked and whispered. “You know me, Sev, one part brave, three parts fool.”

“ _Harry, if you do something stupid I swear I will kill you._ ”

Harry smirked and leapt out the shattered window, firing spell after spell at the death eaters. He dropped six before a spell smashed into him from the side. Harry screamed as the pain of the crutiatus rippled through him. He grit his teeth and shot a spell at the one holding the curse and sighed when the spell instantly lifted.

There was a familiar crack and a cry of ‘SECTUMSEMPRA!’ before Harry caught sight of Severus behind the death eaters. His surprise attack meant he was able to take out nine before they recovered enough to fight back. By then Harry and Mad-Eye, with the help of whoever was firing out the windows, were firing a volley down and keeping most of them facing away from Severus.

Harry dodged a spell from one death eater but this inadvertently put him in the path of a spell being aimed at mad-eye. The spell hit him straight in the chest and he blacked out.

When Harry opened his eyes he found himself staring at the ceiling of the infirmary at Hogwarts. He sat up and rubbed his head.

He got out of bed and found his charmed bag still around his neck. His wand and glasses were on the bedside table he quickly put his glasses on and went to look for the others. He didn’t have to go far as the entire order was seated on various beds of the infirmary, disusing things.

Harry smirked. “Hey. What happened?”

Everyone turned to stare at him. Poppy was the first to recover. “Well, Mr. Potter. After you were hit Alistair managed to get you to safety. Everyone got out alive but there were some injuries…”

Harry nodded and looked around. His eyes narrowed dangerously. “Where’s Professor Snape?”

Poppy looked from side to side for a moment. “Severus was hit with a spell I don’t recognise… it’s killing him. You-Know-Who himself hit him.”

Harry tilted his head to one side. “Is there any way to remove the spell?”

Poppy shook her head. “It would take too long to find out what it is and remove it. He would be dead by then.”

Harry crossed his arms and glared at his feet as he thought. “What if he were to have some kind of protection against old snake faces magic?”

Poppy hummed. “That might work… but we would first need to find someone with a resistance already…”

Harry raised one hand and pointed at himself. “Exhibit A.”

Poppy chuckled. “Well, that’s all well and good but we still need to find a way of sharing that protection with Severus.”

Harry nodded. “What ways are there to share magic or protections?”

Dumbledore hummed. “Adoption.”

“No. I’m not old enough to adopt him and the protection wouldn’t pass on otherwise.”

“Magical transfusion?”

“No. That requires his magic being nearly drained dry first. There is no telling what that spell will do should that happen.”

“Blood transfusion.”

“Same problem.”

Dumbledore hummed again. “The only other thing I can think of at the moment is marriage.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to one side. “Fine. Keep him alive until I get back. I need to go to Gringotts.”

Dumbledore frowned. “You can’t go down Diagon Ally, Harry. It’s too dangerous.”

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped into the bathroom. He quickly got his woman outfit on and stepped out of the bathroom. He raised his voice to sound more like a woman and smiled, tilting his head to one side. “Is this better?”

Everyone stared at him, dumbfounded. Ron blinked. “Is that… really you, Harry?”

Harry giggled and nodded. “Yup. A good soldier must make full use of all his skills. Since I have been endowed with great beauty,” Harry flip a bit of hair over his shoulder. “Why not use it?”

Remus shuddered. “Please just get out of that outfit as soon as you can, it’s disturbingly attractive.”

Harry laughed and quickly made his way out of the hospital wing. When he got to Gringotts he quickly spoke to both his account manager and Severus’, explaining the situation and how he wanted a marriage contract set up. He also told silvertongue, the goblin in charge of his accounts, to do a full audit and reverse any and all transactions from his account that was not his getting money at the start of the school year or anything happening from his parent’s wills.

He returned to Hogwarts and quickly got changed. When he got back Severus was sitting up in a bed in the main room. Harry quickly got him to sign the documents giving him control of the Prince estates and heritage. The documents disappeared seconds after he finished signing them.

While he was signing them, Harry signed the emancipation documents.

After that was done they both signed the betrothal contracts and turned to the headmaster.

“Albus?” Severus croaked.

The headmaster looked at the two of them. “Are you sure you want to do this, my boys? There is no going back.”

Harry nodded. “We’re sure. Sev and I have been in a relationship for the past year anyway.”

Everyone stared at them in shock. Severus smirked. “We’re good actors aren’t we?” he croaked.

Harry nodded. “And Remus, don’t worry. He hasn’t done anything. He made me promise not to try until I was seventeen. I’m guessing I’m released from that obligation now?”

Severus chuckled. “Yes. We will need to consummate the marriage anyway.”

Harry grinned.


End file.
